User talk:Soundmaniac
Welcome! Congratulations on starting PlasmaCraft Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse The Logshot It's any project of myself:But I need a progamer, and this must use acid!Acid would have one thing differant:Water vs Acid!Water will win.There the skin of any monster: The acidman! This skin is fully maked of acidrock, the main block of the Logshot!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 07:41, November 17, 2011 (UTC) not working I downladed it and it seas in the modloader everytime I want to run it seas Jan 26, 2012 7:02:19 PM ModLoader init FINER: THROW java.lang.RuntimeException: unknown character ? at forge.Configuration.load(Configuration.java:235) at Plasmacraft.PlasmaCraftCore.loadConfig(PlasmaCraftCore.java:491) at Plasmacraft.PlasmaCraftCore.init(PlasmaCraftCore.java:339) at mod_PlasmaCraft.load(mod_PlasmaCraft.java:55) at ModLoader.init(ModLoader.java:824) at ModLoader.AddAllRenderers(ModLoader.java:189) at afq.(afq.java:80) at afq.(afq.java:9) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.a(SourceFile:265) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(SourceFile:648) at java.lang.Thread.run(Unknown Source)